


Finding Our Way

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am not ashamed, Romance, Sith Apprentice, Slow Burn, This is completely self insert, Turned Sith, Zach's Writing, ex-jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arameli was born an orphan, picked up to become a Jedi.Quickly, she came to realize that being a Jedi wasn't fully what she wanted, and found a new path. One on the darker side of things.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I've had a lot of writing inspiration lately, so I decided I would just start working on a project mostly for myself. Some of the things in this will probably be inaccurate since I'm not fully versed in the Star Wars Universe. If anything needs to be fixed, just let me know! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do! 
> 
> ~Zach

“Arameli Devo, welcome to your new home.” 

Nine years old, Arameli was tiny in her robes. She had been an orphan since she was four, raised by her older brother. Her parents had died from a sickness that she didn’t know the name of, and she had been weak and malnourished since. She had barely any muscle or fat on her body. She had no clue why they had chosen her. She barely knew what the word ‘Jedi’ meant. She knew the kids that she spent time with always said that the Jedi would come and save them. But from what she knew, that wasn’t what happened. They told her to come with them, and she hadn’t seen her friends or her brother since. She just hoped that they were all safe. 

She wasn’t exactly sure where she was born, but she grew up on Lothal. She grew up on stealing and sneaking around. Most of the food they were able to steal wasn’t much, and she was lucky to survive. Her brother took a lot more than he probably needed, claiming that “he needed more because he was bigger.” While she assumed that was partially true, she still thought he wasn’t entirely honest. Her brother wasn’t the best, but he kept her alive, so he was all she knew. He had told her that when their parents died, they tried to take them away and separate them. That had terrified her, and she had clung to him for a long time. 

When she had arrived, they told her that she would meet her new Jedi Master, someone who would teach her how to become a Jedi and learn the code they followed. She didn’t really understand why there would be a code, but she guessed that it would make sense since they did help people. What did a Jedi do in her mind? She had always thought that they went to planets and helped everyone that needed it. She thought that everyone who was homeless or starving would be able to get homes, and any slaves would be freed. All the people who did wrong would be prosecuted, and so on. 

She and the other children had always given what they thought their future was like. The only thing she said she ever wanted was a home and food. All the other kids dreamed of families, careers, vehicles, clothes, anything a small kid could think of. She just wanted to survive, and she would do anything she could to do so. 

As she got older, she got stronger and taller. She filled out her robes, and she was taught ways to fight and the code a Jedi should follow. No emotions, no passion, no death, no relationships, to attachments. It all seemed so… odd. She had asked them if that meant she had to forget her brother, and the answer was surprising. They told her the only person she needed to worry about was her Master and the people she was helping. It made no sense. How could she just forget about her brother? How could she act like he never existed? That wasn’t what she thought they stood for at all. She never knew that this dumb power came with rules, and came with agreements she had to follow. 

When she was finally given a saber crystal, she actually felt like she fit in. She was able to actually fight like a real Jedi, she was able to finally be strong. It had always been one of the things she looked forward to. She was good at it, too. She learned fast and quickly moved higher in her class. She wasn’t top of her class, but she was in the top ten. While they always taught peace and serenity, she wasn’t exactly following those rules. 

When she wasn’t at home, or training in general, she was out exploring. She mostly trained on the ship her and her master lived in, but her one on one combat took place on whatever planet her master’s mission was on. But as the years passed, the training was repetitive. She wasn’t told that she was allowed to go on missions, and after a while, she was tired of doing this. She was almost positive that they didn’t have faith in her, and that they just told her she was making progress just to get her to shut up. 

So at the age of twenty-two, she decided she would no longer be part of the Jedi order. Her master had been on Coruscant, luckily. So, as she waited for the night to fall, she packed a bag. The lightsaber she owned was attached at her hip, and she stripped her robes off. She put on some regular clothes and a cloak. She grabbed any of her sentimental objects, including a datapad with pictures of her family on it. Carefully, she exited the ship, the door closing behind her, and she took off. 

She was finally free. Finally able to live life like it’s supposed to be lived. She could actually meet people that weren’t part of the Jedi Order, and actually experience what a girl her age could experience. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very sure I really got Maul's personality across properly, but I did my best. Hope you guys enjoy this as well! 
> 
> ~Zach

**_5 months later_ **

“I know what I’m doing. I’ve repaired a speeder at least fifty times this month.” 

Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, grease smeared over her forehead. She had been working at the repair shop for about four months and had just gotten herself an apartment a few weeks ago. There wasn’t much furniture in her new home, but the basics were there, and there was food. Exactly what she had always wanted. Her next goal was to find a way back to Lothal and find her brother. 

As she worked through what problems the new speeder could have, there was a loud voice coming from the front of the shop. She couldn’t discern what was being said since the original loud voice was now quieter. Plus, her work was more important than whatever was being said at the front of the shop. She had learned how to tune out what people were saying. If she paid attention to what every single person was saying, she wouldn’t get any work done at all. 

Her boss entered the room, heading her way. “Hey, you done any work on ships?” She raised an eyebrow as she leaned back, wiping some grease off her hands. “Yeah, why?” He didn’t seem to say anything, before going back to the front and leading the customer to the back, where she was working. 

She always hated it when he did this, because most of the time, the customers touched her tools. As she turned her head, a man in a cloak approached, face hidden by the black fabric of the cloth. She could see yellow eyes from under the cloak, but nothing much else. His voice was low and ominous, yet soothing at the same time. 

“I need a repair done on my ship.” She raised an eyebrow at him, turning around in her seat to look at the man properly. “What kind of repair?” She couldn’t tell if he was being serious, or if he had some sort of ulterior motive in mind. She had never been great at telling if people were lying, but she was better when she could actually see their body. When she didn’t get an answer from the figure, she looked over at her boss, giving him a look to say ‘Are you serious?’ 

He moved over to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “He’s paying well, so just go with him and figure out what repairs he needs. Says he has all the tools you need.” She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. “Fine, fine. But if I don’t get a good amount, then there will be a chat after this.” She stood up, dusting off her pants, and looking over at him. “So, where’s this ship of yours?” 

“This way.” The voice had a sort of growl to it naturally, and she had to say, he was at least succeeding in being mysterious. As they walked through the crowded streets, they arrived at a docking bay, where he led her to the back of the bay, to a ship. Before she could even stop it, the man had grabbed a knife and pointed it at her throat. Her eyes were wide for a moment before she thought. She didn’t really understand why he was there and assumed it was a robbery. 

“You have two options, Jedi. Either die or become my apprentice.” It took her a few moments to think about what he meant. All she could do was laugh, as his face turned sour under the hood. “What’s so funny?” She took a few moments to stop herself from laughing, before meeting his eyes. “I’m no Jedi. Not anymore. I left them.” She peered to look at him, as she tried to think about what reaction he would have. “Once a Jedi, always a Jedi. Choose your option, or I’ll choose for you.” He was growling, the knife pressing into her neck. 

“Alright then, fine. I guess I’ll join you since I don’t truly have any other option.” The knife stayed at her neck for a moment, before he looked at her. “Get your things and come back in fifteen minutes. Any later, and I will hunt you down myself.” She rolled her eyes, before nodding. “Alright, mystery man.” She let out a huff and headed out towards her apartment. 

When she arrived, she let out a small sigh. She had just gotten everything organized and situated, and now she’s leaving. She grabbed the same bag she had escaped with five months ago. She didn’t exactly enjoy the fleeing bit, but she guessed she didn’t have much of a choice. She pulled open the bag, putting in all the clothes she needed, and wanted to have. She put in her toiletries, and her most important objects, her lightsaber, and datapad. 

She decided that it might be a good idea to make it look more like a robbery or kidnapping than her just fleeing. While she knew the owner of the apartments wouldn’t care, either way, she didn’t want anyone finding anything of hers again. She felt bad breaking the furniture she had bought with well-earned money, but it’s better than nothing. 

She had also been saving money in a tin under her sink. She pulled the money out, put it in a pocket of her bag, and tossed the tin to the floor. She decided that was plenty, and exited the apartment rather quickly, pulling a hood over her head, as she made her way back to the docking bay. As she entered and headed towards the ship, there was that mysterious man, waiting outside the ship. 

He waited for her to enter the ship, before following behind her, and closing the entry. “Sleeping quarters are to the right, the refresher to the left.” With that, he pulled his cloak off and went up to the top of the ship. She had only gotten a short glimpse at him, but she could easily identify a Zabrak when she saw one. He was covered in tattoos from what she could see. His eyes were a bright yellow, and there was a crown of horns on his head. She couldn’t see any more details before he walked away, and she was left to ponder. 

She took a moment to look around the ship before heading to the sleeping quarters and setting her things down. She pushed the bag under her bed and tucking the datapad under the pillow. She grabbed a change of clothes, and headed to the refresher across the way, and turning on the shower. It wasn’t a big room, but it was plenty of room for a person to move about. 

As she stripped off the dirty clothes, she stepped into the water and closed her eyes. It was a good time to think about where her future was going. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but it took me a bit longer to write. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

She wasn’t sure how long she had spent in the shower, but the water had turned slightly cold as she exited. As she started drying off, she felt the ship lurch to a start. She took a moment to hold herself up on the wall, before adjusting to the movement. She pulled on her clothes and tying her hair up in a ponytail. 

She decided to head upstairs, to at least see what her now Master was doing. She felt odd calling him Master. She didn’t even think she would have to call someone that again, and it slightly annoyed her. Of course, it was still her only choice at survival, at least until she could figure out how to get herself out of here, and away. 

As she arrived in the main room, she saw a hologram shut off, and she raised an eyebrow. Had he been talking to someone? She didn’t hear anything if so. She moved closer, as she spotted the man turn towards her, his eyes showing no amount of feeling in them. She couldn’t imagine how a person could hide their emotions, especially as well as he could.

“If I’m to be your apprentice, I think I should at least know you’re name.” 

“Maul.” 

“Maul?” 

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” 

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands in her pocket. This wouldn’t be an easy partnership. Of course, she doubted that he would call it that. 

“So.. Where are we going, exactly?” 

“Malachore.” 

“What’s on Malachore?” 

“You will see when we arrive. Now stop asking questions unless they are important.” 

She let out another huff and closed her eyes. He was going to be difficult. Well, if she was going to be stuck with this irritating man, she would at least explore the ship. She turned on her heel, walking back down to the sleeping quarters. Maybe there would be something on his side of the room that could tell her about him. 

As she entered the room, she looked around at the bed that looked like it was at least slightly used. There was a set of drawers, and a chest that she assumed was locked, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try and open it anyway. She walked over to the drawers, looking around for a moment. 

Something about doing this made her feel bad, or as if she was doing wrong, but she just ignored the feeling. She opened the first drawer, and there seemed to be nothing but changes of clothes, which she prompted as boring. She opened the second, and it seemed to be the same. Was this guy just the most boring man in the world or what? 

The third drawer showed more promise. There was a sort of pull to the drawer that she hadn’t fully focused on until now. Slowly, as she opened the drawer, her eyes fell on some rather interesting things. There was a prism that seemed to be glowing red, and a pile of what looked like… saber crystals? This was getting more interesting by the moment. 

As she moved her hand closer to the glowing prism, it felt like it was almost whispering to her. She hadn’t ever even heard about something like this, and she hadn’t seen it before. As she touched it, the whispers grew louder, almost like something was screaming in her head. 

Before she could even process the words that were being said in her head, a heavy force threw her against the wall, causing her to drop the prism to the ground, the screaming in her head ceasing. She could hear a growl from the other edge of the room, at the same time she felt her body hit the cool metal. Her head banged against the wall, sending pain shooting through her head. 

“You do NOT touch my things.” 

His voice sounded more like a yelling growl than normal words. It was hard for her to even process the words he spoke, as her head throbbed heavily. Stars danced in her vision, as she was still held against the wall. 

“Let. Me. Go.” 

There was a scoff from the male, as she was finally released, and crumpled to the ground. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, and she felt light-headed. She could hear Maul coming closer to her, speaking to her. She couldn’t hear what he was saying though, as her vision quickly turned black, and she lost consciousness. 


End file.
